


absolutely insatiable

by xnowimnothing



Category: Motionless in White (Band), Tim Sköld (Musician)
Genre: (only as an honorary), Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnowimnothing/pseuds/xnowimnothing
Summary: Chris brings Tim over.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson/Tim Sköld
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	absolutely insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe as my last fic "decay, decay", but it can stand by itself as well  
> I'm sorry Ricky

Ricky's playing guitar on the couch when the front door opens. 

It's Chris. And there's Tim too, right behind him. 

Oh. So the plans for tonight have changed. 

“Hi baby,” Chris says, leaning down so he can kiss Ricky on the lips. “I brought Tim over, hope you don't mind.” 

“'Course I don't,” he doesn't. He likes it. “Hi, Tim.” 

“Hello,” he says, voice low, and sits down next to him. Ricky's about to put his guitar away, but Tim stops him. “No, no. Keep playing.” 

“Play something for us,” Chris says, and Ricky does (because of course he does), he chooses a tune he's been working on lately, one he hopes will end up in the next Motionless record. 

“It's very nice,” Tim says, gently brushing his cheeks with the flat of his thumb; Ricky shivers at the touch, sweet and condescending at the same time. He knows where this is going. He can't wait. 

“He's so hot when he plays,” Chris comments, and Ricky blushes, his picking hand faltering a bit. 

“More like  _ cute _ . Isn't he cute?” Tim asks, finger lingering on Ricky's lower lip. Ricky's lips are getting dry for being parted for so long. He stops playing when Chris leans down again. 

“Oh, he's very cute. He's a doll. Aren't you, sweetheart?” Chris says and kisses Ricky's mouth, trapping Tim's finger between them. “Are you all set?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Show us.” 

Ricky's heart starts beating fast as he puts his guitar aside. He stands up and Chris takes a seat next to Tim. Ricky unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his jeans, turns around and pulls them down. He sticks his ass out just a bit. 

“Pretty,” Tim says softly, reaching his hand to caress Ricky's cheek. Then he slaps it lightly. 

“This isn't the plug I told you to wear, though,” Chris says and Ricky's heart stops in his throat. Fuck. 

“No, Sir,” Ricky confirms. 

“Why is that?” 

“I liked this one better, Sir.” 

Chris reaches for it, pulls it out just slightly, then pushes it back in. 

“What makes you think you're entitled to a preference?” he asks as he fucks him with the plug. Ricky moans weakly, tries to keep it together. 

“S-Sorry, Sir.” 

“Tim,” Chris says. “What do you think? Should we accept his apology?” 

Tim sighs. “I don't know. Does he deserve it?” 

“Do you deserve it, slut?” 

“I think I do, Sir.” 

Tim stands up slowly, grabs a chair and puts it in front of Ricky. “Here,” he says. “Bend over the back.” 

Ricky obeys, hears Tim sit down on the couch behind him. Chris is still fucking him with the toy, reaching deeper at this new angle. 

“We'll forgive you if you behave,” Chris says. “Obey. Be quiet. Don't speak unless we say so. Understand?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Perfect.” 

Chris takes the plug out for good. 

“Fuck,” Tim says. “Look at this gaping hole waiting for cock. You want it, don't you?” 

Ricky hesitates. 

“He asked you a question, whore.” 

“Y-yes, Daddy, I want it.” 

“Oh,” Tim says, a hint of a smile in his voice. “I see you remember my honorary. Sweet. I guess you just earned a good fuck. Chris, please, hand me the lube.” 

Tim gets up, Ricky can hear the sound of him fumbling with his own jeans. Oh shit. Oh fuck. He puts a hand on Ricky's hip, pours some lube on his cock, aligns himself to his entrance. When he pushes in, it's hard for Ricky to keep his mouth shut. It's violent right away. Rough, as if Tim was trying to come at the first thrust or something. Ricky closes his eyes shut, bites his lips at the second push, just as forceful as the first, and the chair drags forward on the floor. 

Suddenly Chris sits down right in front of him, backwards on the chair he's gripping so hard, and Ricky snaps his eyes open. He looks up at him, his figure becoming blurred every time Tim pounds into him. 

“You're so beautiful,” Chris whispers. “You're taking him so well, like a good Daddy's boy.” Ricky smiles proudly at him. “You should see your face,” he continues. “You look so fucked up, so broken. And I just want to see more of it,” with that, Chris hits him hard across the face. Ricky doesn't know how, but he manages to keep quiet, though his eyes are filling up with tears. “Fuck,” Chris says, lips parted as he looks at him, “This is it. This is the expression I wanna see on your pretty little face tonight.” 

Ricky wants to moan, he really does. Tim's thrusts are growing erratic but he still manages to brush against his prostate every single time, making Ricky's eyes roll back, Tim's stifled low groans sounding divine to his ears. 

“I wanna come on his face,” Tim pants out. Chris smiles, stands up, leaving the chair vacant. Tim slows down, stops, pulls out. He kneels on the chair, crotch close to Ricky's face, and as he's pumping himself, Ricky feels his hole be penetrated again, which causes him to gasp. 

“You didn't expect that, huh?” Tim says. “You were too busy lookin' at my cock with those fuckin' puppy eyes of yours.” 

Tim grabs his jaw, holds it firmly. He gives one last stroke to his dick with his other hand and then comes with a long, heavy sigh. His load lands everywhere on Ricky's face, his chin, his mouth, his nose, his eyes. Fuck, it burns like hell in the eyes, but Ricky takes it, sticks his tongue out to lick at the cum that ended up on his lips. Tim hums at that. 

“Such a good boy,” he cooes, petting his hair, then tucks himself back in his jeans and sits down, resting his face on his crossed arms on the back of the chair, looking straight into Ricky's burning eyes. Ricky can barely see him, but he can tell that his eyes are languid, lustful as he watches him like that, and Ricky's guts turn. Shit, this exchange of glances sure feels intimate to a degree. 

Chris is still pounding into him, moaning quite loudly. He may feel more familiar to Ricky than Tim, as he knows his anatomy, the way he moves, what he likes, but it still feels fucking rough, it still feels like he's being ripped open. Chris's ruthless with his thrusts, and all Ricky can do is take it silently, struggle to keep his eyes open to meet Tim's and try to keep it together. 

“Tim,” Chris says suddenly, and Tim wakes up from the trance he had fallen into staring into Ricky's eyes, nods at Chris and gets up. Chris pulls out. Ricky holds his breath. 

Chris goes to kneel on the chair just like Tim did, and squirts his liquid on Ricky's face in the same way, adding his cum to Tim's mess. Ricky's face is covered in cum now, sticky and hot, two men's seed mixed together. Ricky licks what he can off the corners of his mouth. 

“Jesus fuckin' Christ,” Tim comments. Ricky tries not to smile. 

“Sit back,” Chris orders. Ricky lets go of the chair and lets himself fall back into the couch, his back in pain for keeping the position for that long. 

Chris sits down beside him, takes the cum out of Ricky's eyes by sliding his thumb across the lids, as if he was blending his eyeshadow. 

Tim's walking towards the couch with a mirror in hand and Ricky's breath hitches in his throat. He sits down next to him, so that now Ricky's in between them. Cornered. 

“Look at yourself,” Tim says, holding the mirror in front of Ricky's face. “Look what we turned your pretty little face into.” 

Ricky shudders, because Chris never let him see himself like this, and fuck, he's almost unrecognizable. The skin looks white from all the cum, except where it's a little pink where Chris hit him, eyes puffy and red, lips chapped and swollen. He's a mess. He's ruined. 

“You can make noise if you want. I like you loud, after all,” Chris says as he wraps his hand around Ricky's cock and starts stroking it gently. Ricky doesn't wait, he moans at the first stroke, looking at himself in the mirror, then at his cock in Chris's fist. Chris is fast to capture his lips in his own, kissing him deep as he jerks him off, and it feels fucking amazing until something happens, something happens and Ricky can't really figure out what it is so he opens his eyes in the kiss. There's Tim there, too, his tongue caressing both Ricky's and Chris's, and what the fuck. It feels so fucking good, their kisses are so different yet they're happening  _ at the same time _ , and it's so fucking  _ dirty _ . Everything, everything about this is dirty as fuck, and Ricky bucks into Chris's hand one last time before coming hard and with a groan in his Doms' mouths. 

Ricky pulls back when it's over, overwhelmed and dazed. He watches as Chris and Tim kiss for one extra moment before parting ways, only a few inches from his cum-covered face. 

“He needs a shower,” Tim says after what seems like three hours, the three of them plunged into their seat on the couch, saying nothing, breathing hard. 

“I'll take care of it,” Chris says, smiles. “Thank you for providing Ricky with an experience he'll never forget.” 

“My fucking pleasure,” Tim says, and kisses both Chris and Ricky on the mouth before walking out the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "insatiable" by skold  
> xnowimnothing.tumblr.com


End file.
